


Ghostwriting

by versigny



Series: Halloween Drabbles 2k17 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Ouija, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versigny/pseuds/versigny
Summary: In which Wonwoo's plan backfires anticlimactically.





	Ghostwriting

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "Wonwoo + using an Ouija board to confess to someone"
> 
> this physically pained me to write and i loved it!!!!!

P-R-O.

The darkness of your room was heavy, and made only stuffier by the pulsing, uneasy light of the candles. If you were going to fuck with demons or whatever, you were absolutely going to take this seriously – nevermind the crucifix your mother had nailed above your door when you were a baby. If she had only known the extent of sinful endeavors that had taken place during her business trips…

Anyway. That was irrelevant. Was what relevant was the fact that your best friend, Wonwoo, was dressed in black as usual and looking immeasurably tense and stone-faced as he concentrated on the Ouija board with your fingertips nestled against his as you both held the placard.

P-R-O.

You wracked your brain desperately and fearfully. Pro? Was it a prefix? The wooden piece had been inching towards another letter for what felt like a century, and you were hyperaware of Wonwoo’s breathing uneven with yours – pro as in Latin? Maybe just a word?

And then the sight landed on M.

P-R-O-M.

Your brow furrowed quizzically. Prom? You didn’t get it. You didn’t know if prom was Latin, either, and quickly reaching your wit’s end you glanced up at your friend for some sort of input, only to see him smiling tentatively.

“Prom?” he said.

You blinked. “Yeah… I know, I don’t get it either. That’s a kind of silly thing for a ghost to write. I was wondering if maybe it’s another language?”

Wonwoo’s face did something odd. He looked surprised – thoughtful, even – then something you could only describe as crestfallen. You frowned, hoping he didn’t feel bad that maybe you had thought of something he didn’t, or unintentionally shot down a theory, and quickly reached out to hold his hand and squeeze it.

“Hey, hey,” you cooed softly, “are you okay? It’s okay! Everything is okay, silly. What are you thinking about up in that big head of yours?”

Wonwoo laughs, but it doesn’t reach his eyes; instead, he just wraps his hand around yours and squeezes back gently, and your heart flutters. Just for a moment.

“Oh  _nothing_ ,” he sighs dramatically, and you rolls your eyes to suppress the blush that wants to work its way into your cheeks.

–

Wonwoo leaves not long after, but he swears to himself he will do better next time.


End file.
